User blog:SonikFan112/Sonik's Reviews
JUST A BIG OL' WARNING: Try to make sure your story is at least decent before you request it. Often times I will not review stories I do not want to review. Hello people, of the internet. Since reviews are all the rage these days and KV said I should do reviews (okay, maybe he didn't say that exactly) I'm going to do this review blog. RATINGS S A B C D F COMEDY RATINGS (#) of Captain Falcon's riding Sonic like he's a F-Zero car out of 5 WITH YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN REVIEW! Sixth Pros *A more in-depth explanation of Krillin's Orin Temple training. Good since that wasn't a very explained part of Krillin's backstory. *It's interesting. After the whole scene with the other monks, I really did see what happened to Krillin. *You manged to include "dirty magazines" without making it look nor sound humorous. That's a pretty big thing for me. *Krillin has a more realistic decision than what most fanfic writers would of made him do. Instead of staying and trying to rise up, he leaves to find a better master. Cons *The story is short, but I can understand this as in-story it only lasts a night. *Other than that, I can't find anything else that's serious enough to make me dislike it. RATING: A+ CLOSING THOUGHTS: An amazing story from our friend Brady Patrick KidVegeta. While short, I managed to enjoy this story quite a bit. The reason I didn't give it an S is because the story is so short. I managed to get through it in 3-4 minutes. Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem Pros *The story manages to take Buu's character, normally a psychotic, horrifying character, and turn him into something interesting and compelling. *The story knows not to drag on or make it's scenes too short. *Showing Buu's sorrow at his loss of power makes me feel for him, despite the fact he's a monster. Shows what a story can do with a character when it's done right. *The story is long, long enough to keep me busy for some time. *I found the scene with the candy funny...and pretty horrifying. Seriously, I wouldn't want to be turned into candy and be eaten. *Despite the fact he seems pretty sad, KV doesn't remove the aura Buu has of fear and power. *KV also manages to keep the characters in character. *I find it pretty interesting that Buu used such an irregular technique to escape from Baba. *The scene with Buu and Uub is...compelling, I guess. I can't get a term for it. *Buu actually manages to absorb Uub. *Buu gets another fight. I liked that. *Even if all the Z Fighters get defeated, KV presents it in a fashion so it isn't exactly "curb-stomp". *Buu stays in the orb. He doesn't escape. I thought he would, but KV managed to twist it quite a bit. Cons *I find Buu weaping so much....out of character. I know I was praising you for Buu's character, but...this bugs me. Well, to go in-depth, you seem to spend quite a bit of time about Buu weeping. Buu doesn't seem like the kind of character to be so upset for all that time. *I find the end to be kinda...abrubt. Babadi seals Buu, flies away and we get some psychological stuff about Uub. RATING: '''S '''CLOSING THOUGHTS: '''Another excellent story from out admin KV. He manages to make Buu into a deep and compelling character and keep him in character at the same time. I couldn't find anything too wrong with the story. Screwed (Legacies Episode) Pros *I do admit, a story about the origin of the two android twins would of been interesting. *Grammar is pretty good. Cons *Unfortunately, the author pulls it in an uncompelling fashion. *We've got an uncessesary reference to Pokemon. I get you like Pokemon FS, I do too, but you didn't need to include that GS reference. *Isn't it a bit weird for Goku to say "Hi I'm Goku" in a completely casual tone when he just attempted to murder him? I could be wrong. *More of a canon qualm and doesn't really effect the story, but it's stated Gero built his Android body. Not Briefs. *More of a personal qualm than anything else, but the twins act entirely OOC compared to their android counterparts. Gero modidfied them with parts, sure, but I doubt he redid their personality. *Poor attempts at humor, with jokes that anybody above 3rd grade wouldn't find funny. Vegeta's "big ass" and "farts". *Story is extremely short. Only a few hundred words longer than Sixth. It doesn't have the excuse Sixth does, either, this story spans over 6 years. '''RATING: '''C- '''CLOSING THOUGHTS: '''Overall, I tried to enjoy this story, but I couldn't. It's done in a rather boring fashion, it's short and it has poor attempts at jokes. I did find some enjoyment, but really, this wasn't you best work, Frieza Sama. Tien: Origins Pros *The wordplay is a bit complicated, but this isn't a bad thing at all. *Tien is a rather underrated character. So seeing a story about him that isn't horrible is rather suprising. *Normally, the 10X(XX) years in the past/future thing is very cliche, however, this story does is uniquely. *DD manages to try and explain the origins of Tien without making it sound stupid or horrible. *While it includes prejudice, the story takes it rather well; the characters never really accept Tien as a whole and never tries to aesop it, rather rare these days, I say. *Tien dies. I didn't really expect a twist like that. Shame I don't have my M. Night Shyamalan "What a twist!" macro. Cons *The ending is rather...lackluster. I sound like a broken record by this point, I know. But...Tien dies and we get a poem. Really, there's not much else. *The story gets a bit redudant at time. Hell, I remember at one point it repeated the same thing in one sentence. '''RATING: '''S- '''CLOSING THOUGHTS: '''Overall, I really enjoyed this story. It's reminiscent of the actual DBZ story and takes three underused characters and puts them into a well polished plot. Though, I have to admit, I didn't enjoy the story enough for it to be my favorite. It's BARELY below IR. Slaved Pros *A rather interesting fanon. You aren't told who's POV it's told from until the very end. *I did like the psychological part of it, instead of just "fightfightfight" in most DBZ stories. *It does show how sad Kid Vegeta was because of his rejection rather well and rather realistically, I would say. Cons *Well, this is really my fault, but I didn't really understand some of the story. It doesn't need to be changed, I just don't have a very good understanding of it. '''RATING: A+ {C}CLOSING COMMENTS: KV did a good job with this fanon. It's a psychological fanon that well explains Kid Vegeta's feeling after his rejection. I didn't understand some of it, hell the first time I read it I didn't know it was about Kid Vegeta being rejected from the Ginyu Force at all. But that's my fault and it doesn't need to be changed. Why Bother? Pros *This is a pretty good look into Yajirobe's character. It shows he doesn't like fighting because he gets his ass kicked. *It's short, but the story only pans over...what? A few minutes? So it's not a bad thing, really. DD doesn't try to stretch out the length. *"Why Bother?" is actually a good theme for the story. Cons *None. None at all. RATING: '''A '''CLOSING THOUGHTS: '''A short story that I found good. It's a nice look into Yajirobe's character and it's short, making it an easy read in the long run. Why Bother seems like a good theme for it. SS11's reviews Pros *None. None at all. Cons *SS11 has extremely bad grammar and spelling in the blog. *He barely provides any criticism with his cons. *He didn't get the point of IR at all. *His opinions seem overly biased. '''RATING: F- CLOSING COMMENTS: SS11 did an extremely poor job with a half assed review blog. He's biased, he disliked IR and his spelling and grammar abilities are EXTREMELY bad. Easily the worst review blog. Goku Chronicles Pros *Okay, I admit, "Vegeorn had such an epic goatee that Dende died" was a pretty funny line. Cons *Everything else, though, lacked that humor. *The story just feels like a stale version of KC with slightly better grammar and spelling. *The overusage of "and stuff/or something" is repetitive, annoying and not funny. *The fact that the story makes no sense is not something I like in a story. Alot of people like it, so you really don't have to change it, it's just my opinion. *And plus, the grammar is just bad. Sure, it was probably intentional, but it's just stupid at times. "Buu was impressed but he wasn't", I mean, what the hell? RATING: '''1.5 Captain Falcons riding Sonic like he's a F-Zero car '''CLOSING COMMENTS: '''This is pretty much just a stale version of KC with absolutely no originality to it. Korin just copied KV and just typed a bunch of crap with Dragon Ball names and elements thrown in there. The only thing saving this from being a F minus is the one joke I found funny. The Size of IT Pros *Pros? Where? Cons *This isn't funny. *It's extremely short. *There is NO warning about sexual content. *Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi are all OOC. *Generic story. There is nothing conecting it to Dragon Ball. Put in Death Note names and it's a Death Note story. '''RATING: 0 Captain Falcons riding Sonic like he's a F-Zero car CLOSING COMMENTS: An extremely bland, generic and unfunny humor story. Oh yeah, sex, it's soooo hilarious. Except not. The Ultimate Battle in All of the Universe Pros *The name reminds me of “The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny”. *I absolutely love how you put the humor template and then say that it isn’t a humor story. *Batman was the only good thing about this story. Cons * The spelling and grammar in this story isn’t very good. * The Bible. This really can’t end well, being that I’m a Christian… * Suddenly, Goten is gay. For no reason. Also, I know this is comedy, but I really WOULD like a reason for this. * Crossovers usually don’t work very well with DB, anyways. Especially with Yugioh… * The characters don’t say “SSJ”. You could at least type out “Super Saiyan”. * Piccolo trying to lampshade the whole regenerating thing… just doesn’t work. *Oh, nerd. Great, a bunch of shitty Dragon Ball Abridged references… *Why are there quotes around Doomsday? *And things just keep happening so extremely fast it really isn’t funny. *Vegeta constantly yelling nerd is not funny. *SS25 is a shitty joke as well. It’s been done. *And then the Hulk appears. *Goten just pointing out things and then Vegeta yelling “nerd” isn’t funny, it’s stupid and repetitive. *A bunch of retarded Yugioh stuff that isn’t funny at all. *SSJ*mashes random numbers on keyboard* *…Oh great, Moses. *Hitler AND Moses. I feel insulted. *And then God. RB, are you just trying to insult my religion as much as you can? *And then Hulk gets split in two and Moses turns him gay. What. CLOSING COMMENTS: I really didn't like this story. Not only is it unfunny, not only is it repetitive, not only is it insulting to my religion...it's just bad. I'm sorry if I might of shown a bit of bias with the parts with the Bible, I apologize. RATING: 1.5 Captain Falcon's riding Sonic like he's a F-Zero car Dragon Ball RT Pros *Well, most of the writers didn't write anything else after this (besides those guys who wrote SV) *I am EXTREMELY glad this story never finished. Cons * The grammar in this fic is atrocious. * There is absolutely NO build up. It all just starts. "Goku returns home, returns the Dragon Balls and has dinner at Chi Chi's house" * SUDDENLY, GOKU AND GOHAN BECOME MYSTIC. At least other stories have the decency to have people turn a new level of Super Saiyan or similar because of anger/emotion, this one has NO buildup to the transformation. * And then Vegeta becomes mystic too. Without ANY reason. * Oh yeah, and while I'm at it, why does Future Trunks show up out of NOWHERE? * ...And Kibito Kai is participating in this weird tournament WHY, exactly? * Who the hell are these original characters? Roshi Jr.? Are you kidding? * "and then landed a fist" wat * What an anticlimatic fight. But I didn't expect any better. * Somehow, Krillin beats 18 when 18 is clearly stronger then Krillin. * That fight between Trunks and Goten was completely pointless. * Two mystic family...what the shit? * That battle was too fucking quick. Gohan vs Goku, should last longer, right? It's shorter than the fight between 18 and Krillin. * "Gohan was holding a cup." Well that was random. * Oh great, Mystic Buu... * "But Goku thinks he shouldn't. But Gohan thinks he should." Thank you, Captain Obvious. * HOLY SHIT WHY IS THIS ALL HAPPENING SO FAST. Look at this next paragraph and tell me this isn't happening way too fast: * And more of that "landed a fist" stuff! * And Mystic Buu pulls Gohan up to him to tell him he's strong. What. * Mystic Gohan kills Mystic Buu WAAAAAAY too easily. * The "Victory" chapter was fucking pointless. * And then Shadow Kai appears out of NOWHERE and they fight him with NO BUILDUP. * The Kame House segment was COMPLETELY. FUCKING. POINTLESS. * Now that I remember, the dude dun stole my Mystic Super Saiyan Gohan picture. * A big, giant asshole with the Saibamen. * AND THAT BATTLE WAS ALSO COMPLETELY FUCKING POINTLESS. * And Goku and Vegeta fuse into VEGITO for NO. REASON. * Gotenks somehow watches and fights at the same time. * ANOTHER LANDED A FIST. * Super. Saiyan. 4. Vegito. * HOW THE FUCK DO GOKU AND VEGETA UNFUSE WHEN THEY USED THE POTARA? CLOSING COMMENTS: This story is fucking horrid. It makes no sense, there's no buildup, it's all pointless, it all happens so fast...I absolutely hate it. RATING: F- Cell And Frieza Go Camping Pros *Okay, let me say this right now: I absolutely LOVE how this actually makes sense. It actually has good spelling and grammar and a coherent plot. *I actually think the lunchroom scene is kinda funny. *Cell and Frieza are actually in-character. *I do rather like the camp fire scene. *I also really liked the breakfest scene with the human extra. Cons *I think it’s rather OOC for King Cold to be ashamed with his son. Cell just tried to say he’s the perfect being, so I think King Cold would want Frieza to fight back. Though I may be wrong. *Why did they call Dabura to handle the situation, considering King Yemna put him in heaven? Wouldn’t they call, you know, King Yemna? *Isn’t it kinda strange for Dabura to send them down to Earth without anything like, “You can’t kill any humans”? He’s basically giving them a free pass to wreak havoc on any humans they may encounter. *How does Cell know how to set up a sleeping tent? *I don’t know, I think the nightmares were a little…generic. *I think Cell and Frieza act a little too human-like during the cereal scene. *I think the conversation the two had at the mountain range was OOC. It just doesn’t seem like them to discuss the girls. *Explain to me why Cell and Frieza flew to the campsite, yet they walked to the mountain range. '''CLOSING COMMENTS: '''Overall, I did kinda enjoy this story. I found myself smiling throughout and I thought some of it was funny. But some of the story didn't make sense to me. I know, I know, it's a humor story, but it's actually trying to be serious. Plus, at times, the story just isn't funny. It can get rather dull with how long the scenes go. I tried to enjoy this story as much as I could, as it's a new thing for us to see a humor story that makes sense. Overall, I thought the story was decent, and I would like to see more work from this Para guy. '''RATING: '''2.5/5 Captain Falcons Riding Sonic Like He's A F-Zero Car To Be Proud Pros *I have to say, I do think this story is very funny. It’s nonsensical, but in a tasteful manner. *Ledaillin is actually a rather funny fusion, not just with the two people fusing, but also because of his lines. * “Oh, iss ohwn.” I do think that line is rather funny. It makes sense and the way it’s spelled makes it rather funny as well. I can’t really explain it all that well… Cons *I have to say, I really couldn’t come up with any cons for this story, there is nothing that is that bad about it. '''RATING: '''4/5 Captain Falcons riding Sonic like he's a F-Zero Car '''CLOSING COMMENTS: '''This is, quite honestly, the best humor fic on this site that I've ever read. It may be kinda nonsense, but it actually makes sense in a way in that I can see all of this stuff happening. Other users need to make more comedic fanons similar to this. Dragon Ball T Pros *There is honestly nothing good in this story. Cons *Alright, lemme say it. This is just another boring, generic, unfunny copy of Dragon Ball KC, a fanon I already hate (no offense to KV). While it claims to be satire, SS11’s fanons are already something you shouldn’t be writing. *The first paragraph is just a poor ripoff of the beginning of KD. T: Future Trunks goes around killing people with his sword. KD: Vegeta goes around killing people with a knife. See the resemblance? *”Godzilla Shenron” was just not a funny joke. *Legendary Super Saiyan *mashes numbers on keyboard*. This joke has already been done a million and two times before. Before, I could maybe smile at it. Now, it’s just repetitive. *People randomly kill each other, blah blah blah. Nothing really happens beside a bunch of nonsense. *Seriously. Two paragraphs were wasted on people just randomly killing each other. *A tournament, Porunga, other crap. This just happens so randomly and fast it doesn’t give you time to look over the jokes. *This story, once again, shows SS11’s fanboyism for Vegeta. He said “everybodys starts crying except trunks and vegeta because they ain’t crybabies”. Yeah. Of course, I fixed up the spelling there… *Random fusions! Like this hasn’t been done before! *I seriously can’t say anything about the last two paragraphs. They are just complete nonsense and I can’t make anything out of it. '''RATING: '''0/5 Captain Falcons Riding Sonic Like He's a F-Zero Car '''CLOSING COMMENTS: '''This is just another generic ripoff of KC. This just isn't neccessary. It's even worse than Goku Chronicles because of the way SS11 writes it. It's just nonsense with absolutely no structure it. And of course...this was all intentional. Because apprantly nonsense is funny. So yeah. I hated this. It's garbage. Trash. Absolutely terrible. Misc. Crap *My favorite story that I have reviewed is Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem. My least favorite is Dragon Ball T. *This blog originally had the format of "me reading something and then reviewing it when I finish". The newer format is "review while I read". To Be Reviewed Dragon Ball ST Category:Blog posts